


chaotic duo

by xllx (exasperatedmoron)



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Fifty Fics for Quarantine, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Not Beta Read, Unus Annus, complete chaos, im very dissapointed i didnt fit mika into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/xllx
Summary: ethan moves inamy becomes his new best friendmark is exhausted beyond belief
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	chaotic duo

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely inspired by the dbh meme of connor and his roombas

Mark was starting to think letting Ethan move into his house for the duration of Unus Annus was a mistake.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved having his work partner/best friend live right below him and he enjoyed being able to spend more time with him.

But as Ethan got more comfortable, the more his chaotic side started to show. And it didn’t help that Amy kept on  _ encouraging _ him.

It all started off with Ethan coming home late one day, announcing that he had a delivery coming in the morning and needed help setting it up. Mark would be in the gym with Alex when it would arrive so Amy offered to help. The older man thought it was probably a piece of furniture or some kind of recording equipment.

He wasn’t entirely wrong. If a 12ft ball pit could be classified as a furniture.

He returned home to both Amy and Ethan underneath a pit of multicoloured balls, screaming and laughing as they tried to chase each other in a circle. Neither of them noticed a frozen Mark standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open. The dogs were barking as they ran around chasing all the stray balls that covered the carpet. Chica jumped on the couch then into the pit, causing even more balls to fly out which lead to one hitting Mark in the face.

Sighing, he put his gym bag down and made his way to his room. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe when he woke up, the ball pit would be gone and it was all a dream.

(It wasn’t. When Amy found him in their bed, she shook him awake and dragged him down to join them.)(Mark would never admit to having fun.)

Mark thought the ball pit incident was a one time thing. They kept it in their garage and used it for one video. Ethan’s plan was to keep it there until Unus Annus was over then he’d bring it to his and Kathryn’s apartment.

Well, the ball pit was a one time thing. What Mark didn’t expect was to come home to Ethan and Amy on the couch with snakes slithering all over their bodies. There was a small yellow snake that managed to weave itself into Amy’s hair and a larger snake that was making its way down Ethan’s face. There were about 10 or 15 snakes on their bodies and spread around the couch.

“Mark!” Amy exclaimed and gave him a large grin as if she didn’t have a bunch of hissing creatures all around her. “Hey! We have an idea for an Unus Annus video! We have to do it quickly though because their keeper is in the back and feeding time is going to be soon. Also, could you keep a lookout? I think we lost a few snakes around the house and they might start to get hungry soon.”

Before Mark could reply, he felt something graze his leg and looked down to see a snake slither around him and yawn, exposing its fangs. Mark nope’d out of that situation real quick and jumped out of the house, shaking his body to get rid of the invisible feeling of snakes crawling around his body and made his way back to his car.

They filmed their video quarantannus style with Mark safely in the car.

After the snake incident, there were a few moments where Mark would get home or wake up and Ethan and Amy were doing something that would slowly increase his blood pressure. However, they weren’t as extreme and Mark started to adapt to it.

Not everything was too bad. Once, he woke up at 4am and the two of them were baking different flavoured cookies and aimed to reach 500 cookies. Another time, he got home to 20 more dogs in his house because Ethan and Amy decided to take them all in when the nearby pound was about to close and put them to sleep. (They found homes for the small pups pretty quickly).

But one of Mark’s favorites was when he woke up and realized Amy wasn’t beside him. He went down stairs and saw the two of them preparing a mini-celebration for how much they love Mark. Mark hated when people did things for him, but he was just thrown aback at how these two important people in his life cared for him and he was so enamoured by them. So, he crept back up and into bed and pretended not to know about it in the morning.

Of course, there were moments where their ‘fun adventures’ led to things breaking or complete chaos, but Mark tried to just… ignore and pretend those didn’t exist.

Or at least he tried to until he got out of bed one day and was immediately sliced at the ankle.

Mark yelped and brought his leg up to examine the cut. It was small, but there. It couldn’t be Chica or Henry, who were still asleep on his bed. He doubted it was Spencer since he never comes up the stairs. He looked down and heard something buzzing underneath his bed.

A roomba popped out from beneath the covers. What surprised him wasn’t the fact that a roomba was in his room even though they don’t have one. It was the knife that was duct taped to the top of it.

It was then when Mark realised Amy wasn’t in bed with him again. Sighing he got up and picked up the roomba, turning it off and made his way out of his room.

As he made his way down, he heard yelling from the two  _ children _ in his home and was about to ask them why there was a murderous roomba in his room when he stopped dead in his tracks at the last 3 steps.

Ethan and Amy were jumping all over the place, avoiding the floor and for a very good reason. There were around 20 roombas bumping into each other and all of them wielded different kinds of weapons. Knives, forks, scissors, combs and more. Mark could have sworn he saw one with peanuts glued on top of it disappearing under the couch. He just thanked the single, barely functioning brain cell the two of them had that none of the roombas had a lit match taped to them.

_ “What the hell is going on?!?!” _

“NOOO MARK!! IT’S THE ROOMBA EVOLUTION” “SAVE YOURSELF, BABE!”

Mark was way too emotionally exhausted to call Ethan out for calling him ‘babe’ and sighed. He squatted down and switched on the roomba that cut him. Bringing it closer to his face, he whispered, “Be free, little one. Go get them”. Mark placed it on the ground and turned to head back upstairs with Amy and Ethan screaming behind him.

As he crawled back into bed, he thought about asking Kathryn or Tyler to babysit Ethan and Amy when he was out.

Honestly, he probably should if he didn’t want to come home to their house on fire one day.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a yeet or some feedback !! or come say yeet to me on [incorrectpeebois on tumblr](incorrectpeebois.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
